


I can love again.

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Writer's Block
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenangan Alucard tentang Integra, sebelum tuannya berkelana ke tempat yang tak dapat ia singgahi.</p><p>a/n: timeline puluhan tahun setelah chapter terakhir. cukup angsty. happy RnR~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing kepunyaan Kohta Hirano. Tak dapat uang dari menulis ini. Judul dari lirik lagu What We Will Never Know milik Innerpartysystem. Harusnya belajar tapi kelinci yang ini bikin stress jadi saya bantai di sini #dor

Tangan yang memeluk dada bidangnya tak lagi lembut. Berkeriput seperti wajah perempuan yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Ia tak lagi muda. Namun tak masalah bagi Alucard. Asal ia masih ada di sini, atau di balik meja kerjanya sejak puluhan tahun, atau di ruang latihan anggar. Atau di manapun! Asal masih di rumah ini, di dunia yang ini.

Sebab, dia pecundang dan Integra bukan. Dia bisa lolos dari kematian sedangkan Integra tidak. Integra tidak pernah ingin berumur panjang atau hidup selamanya. Dia sudah menawarkan tapi Integra membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam kadang diiringi cemoohan. Namun pernah suatu waktu tuannya memejamkan mata sebelum menyahutnya tidak.

Sinar rembulan terasa dingin bagi hatinya. Tak akan ada lagi malam-malam dia membawa Sir Hellsing mengitari London dengan kedua sayap terentang dan membubung tinggi. Juga tak ada malam ia mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar sang tuan hingga membuat butir-butir peluru menghujam tubuhnya. Sedangkan ranjang ini mungkin akan berakhir di gudang atau tetap berada di sini dan menjadi bagian dari museum kenangan.

Tangan kanan melintang di dada dan merangkum bahu kirinya. Genggamannya tak seerat dulu, Alucard tahu. Dia juga amat tahu kali ini bukan dia yang menolong tuannya. Dia akan terjatuh lagi dan tak ada tangan yang menariknya dari kegelapan.

"Tidak begitu buruk. Kau sudah melalui yang lebih buruk daripada ini. Kau pasti ingat," diiringi usapan di kepalanya. Dia hanya memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan sang tuan. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebentar lagi.

"Tapi kau bukan mereka."

Dia bisa merasakan lutut Integra, kedua tangan Integra, dan perutnya yang menyentuh punggungnya. Namun tak pernah menyatu. Nona-nya tak pernah disentuh oleh pria atau manusia manapun. Nona-nya membuat dia yang hina menjadi suci.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan, "tentu aku bukan mereka. Aku juga tak berharap menjadi Mina atau salah satu dari istri-istrimu."

Dia melepaskan mereka satu persatu dari benaknya. Itu mudah sebab dia tak pernah 'hidup untuk mereka.' Sedangkan pada Integra... bagaimana dia bisa bertahan jika alasan terkuatnya untuk berada di sini direnggut darinya?

 

Tak terucap kata-kata, hanya pedih yang membakar hati. Jika dia masih memilikinya.

"Kau bisa menghadapinya. Kau pasti bisa dan kau tak benar-benar sendiri--"

Itu pula yang dia katakan pada pemberontak di dirinya.

"--Ada Seras yang memiliki takdir sama denganmu," dan belaian yang diberikan justru tak menenangkan. "Meski kau tahu dulu aku tak setuju kau membuatnya menjadi vampire dan kupikir kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu hingga harus menjalani masa depan yang bahkan tak kau ketahui di mana batasnya, sekarang,"sebuah tepukan di bahu dan dia paham tak ada yang berubah malam ini, "aku lega aku tak meninggalkanmu seorang diri."

Nona-nya sungguh menua bersama waktu sedangkan miliknya terhenti di suatu fajar di masa lalu.

"Kau memilikinya sama seperti kau memilikiku. Dan sama seperti aku memilikimu."

Dan dia ingat mengapa dia hanya seorang hamba dan Integra adalah tuan. Tanpa Integra, dia tak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Keberadaannya tak memiliki arti meski menghabisi freak, melawan Iscariot, bahkan melawan dunia sekalipun.

Dia lalu tertawa. "Lalu apa arti seorang hamba tanpa tuannya, Integra? Untuk apa hidupnya berlangsung?" Digenggamnya lalu diciuminya jemari tua yang dulu sebuah cerutu menyala di sela-selanya.

Integra menariknya hingga dahinya bertumpu pada puncak kepalanya. Hening lama sebelum salah seorang dari mereka memiliki nyali untuk menghadapi masa depan luas bagi salah seorang yang lain. "Untuk mengabdi kembali. Pada tuan yang akan selalu abadi." Suara lirih Integra berakhir dengan matanya yang terpejam dan meninggalkan Alucard yang memeluknya dalam diam.

**Author's Note:**

> fin. Romance? Masa? #plak Interpretasi dikembalikan pada pembaca :3 Semoga terhibur dan tidak sebal karena otak saya memang sedang nganu.


End file.
